Happy Ending
by Yamadavina
Summary: Jaejoong berubah karna masalalunya. tapi ia berubah di senior highschooll. apa yang membuatnya kembali seperti dulu?


Konnichiwa!/bow/ saya kembali membawa fanfic . ^^ Saya minta maaf jika tidak memuaskan dan membosakan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya saya minta maaf jika tidak memuaskan dan membosankan. Semoga anda menyukainya(amin^^). PERHATIAN! Banyak typo(s) bertebaran. EYD gak genah.

Happy Reading^^

Tittle : Happy Ending

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Genre : Drama/Friendship/Schooll life

Rating : T (?)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan YME , san keluarga mereka. saya hanya meminjam nama mereka . dan cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya.

"Jae, kau mau ikut kami kekantin?" ajak Junsu pada Jaejoong.

Namun namja imut itu hanya mendapat gelengan dan senyuman dari teman sebangkunya itu.

"ayo min,jun" ajak Junsu lalu berlalu dari panadangan Jaejoong.

Oh gosh.

Apa ia tidak bisa hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata 'Tidak' untuk menjawab ku?. Batin Junsu.

"su,apa menurutmu teman sebangkumu itu orang yang baik?" tanya changmin tiba-tiba.

Junsu tertegun mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

Ia menegernyit idak percaya jika sahabatnya ini akan melayangkan pertanyaan aneh padanya.

"em. Aku tidak tau. Aku belum begitu mengenalnya" ucap Junsu menjawab.

Changmin yang merasa tidak mendapat jawaban yang sesuai pun kembali bertanya.

"bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau su?" ucapnya meninggikan suaranya.

"bukankah kau teman sebengkunya?" lanjutnya.

"kenapa kau memebentakku eoh?" ucap Junsu marah.

Oh tidak.

Ada apa ini?

"maa..maafkan aku su, aku hanya penasaran" ucapnya takut.

Junsu mendesah pendek. "jangan bertanya seperti itu lagi arra? Aku merasa tidak enak kalau kau bertanya tentang Jaejoong." Ucap namja imut itu memperingatkan.

Mereka meneruskan aktifitas mereka di kantin.

'Jaejoong POV'

Junsu kembali mengajakku untuk pergi kekantin.

Tapi aku lebih suka berdiam diri di kelas karna aku lebih suka kesunyian dari pada keramaian.

Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyuman manis padanya.

Karna, di kelas ini hanya dia yang aku kenal meskipun tidak dekat.

Aku rasa ia namja yang baik, ramah dan periang.

tapi aku belum siap jika harus terbuka untuknya.

Aku masih terlalu takut untuk menjalin sebuah tali yang saling terikat.

Aku takut dan terlalu takut untuk terluka. Aku tidak siap.

'Flashback'

"kau sadar, kau itu sebenarnya tidakpantas menjadi teman kami" ucap salah satu dari mereka mengejek.

"kami hanya kasihan padamu" ucapnya sakartis.

Mereka mendorongku hingga aku tersungkur ke atas aspal.

"dasar dampah!" ucap nya kasar.

"BUKK!"

"arghh"

"bukk"

sungguh ini sangat perih.

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku.

Menuggu pukulan dari mereka selanjutnya.

"HEI!" ucap seseorang lantang.

"cih..ayo kita pergi" ia berdecih lalu meninggalkan ku yang masih terduduk di atas aspal dingin itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah mengenal suara ini.

perlahan kubuka mata ku.

Gosh.

Aku pernah melihat mata itu.

"a..ani" jawabku singkat.

Ia megulurkan tangannya.

Keraih tangan kecilnya itu.

Ia membantuku berdiri.

"gomawo" ucapku seraya tersenyum padanya.

"apakah tubuhmu ada yang terasa sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"aniyo. Gwaenchana."

"tapi mukamu lebam" gumannya pelan.

"kau akan kuantar pulang" ucapnya singkat lalu memapahku.

'Flashback end'

Aish. Kenapa sekarang aku tersenyum konyol seperti ini eoh?

"jae, kau tidak apa-apa?"

aigoo! Apa Junsu melihatnya? Hash! Sial.

"jae?" ucapnya lago karna tak mendapa jawaban dari ku.

"ah, gwaenchana Junsu-ssi" ucapku salah tingkah(?).

"kau cukup memangilku Junsu, mengerti?" ucapnya menyanggah.

"nde.." ucapku lirih.

Ia tersenyum manis.

Aish. Kenapa anak ini selalu membuatku dalah tingkah eoh?

"kenapa kau senang berada didekatku su?"

"eh" ucapnya kaget.

"aku hanya merasa kau adalah anak yang baik"

"ung. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu"

"ah..tidak apa-apa" ucapku gugup.

Sepertinya ia tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bicara.

"Mian.." ucapku berguman.

'Jaejoong POV End'

"mian.." ucapnya beguman.

Kening Junsu mengernyit.

Kanapa ia minta maaf? Apa salahnya? Batin Junsu heran.

Junsu menepuk bahu namja cantik itu pelan.

Dan tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf,"

"lagi pula kau tidak mempunyai salah terhadap ku" ucapnya bergumannya lucu.

Tanpa menyadari jika namja cantik itu tersenyum.

Sepertinya namja cantik itu mulai nyaman dengan berada didekat namja imut itu.

Buktinya adalah ketika saat Junsu mengajaknya berbicara, ia akan membalas apa yang Junsu katakan.

Karna seperti yang kita ketahui Jaejong menjadi seorang yang pendiam dam penyendiri sejak saat itu.

Tapi ia tak mau berharap lebih untuk Junsu lebih dekat dengannya.

TENG TENG TENG~~

Bel tanda pulang telah terdengar.

Seperti biasa mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka untuk siap-siap berdoa.

Ah.

Sekolah ini mengajarkan kebiasaan yang baik ani?

Berdoa sebelum pulang.

"jae bukankah rumahmu searah denganku? Ayo pulang bersama" ajak Junsu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Lalu berdiri dan berjalan beriringan disamping Junsu.

Mereka keluar dari kelas.

Melangkah menuju halaman depan sekolah.

"Ya!Yoochun! jangan menghindar!" ucap lantang seseorang.

Reflek Jaejoong menoleh karna merasa kenal sengan suara bass itu.

Ia menyipitkan matanya guma memper jelas apa bayangan yang ia lihat.

Langkahnya terhenti seketika.

Junsu yang menyadari Jaejoong menghilang dari sampingnya ia menoleh kebelakang guna mencari namja cantik itu.

Ia menatap Jaejoong yang tengah memperhatikan sesuatu.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang.

Ia mengerti sekarang.

"Jaejoong!" ucap Junsu lantang yang sebenarnya tak jauh darinya.

Sontak pandangannya teralih pada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Ia hanya tersenyum kikuk karna telah ketahuan sedang memerhatikan seseorang oleh temannya sendiri.

Junsu menghampiri jaejoong yang masih belum beranjak dari posisiya.

"Kka! Kita pulang" ucapnya lalu menarik teman barunya itu.

Sepertinya sekarang jaejoong menjadi lebih dapat berbicara dan bersosialisasi di kelasnya sendiri.

Tentu saja karna Junsu.

Ia selalu menyuruh jaejoong untuk berbicara terlebih lagi dengan Changmin yang sebenarnya dulu selalu bertanya aneh padanya.

Memeberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya pada waktu itu.

Membuktikan bahwa jaejoong adalah seseorang yang baik.

"min, kau punya lanjutan dari..."

"whoa! Kau belidimana?"

namja berwajah kekanakan itu menunjukkan komik Naruto volume 60 yang terbaru didepan jaejoong dengan bangga.

Membuat sang namja cantik itu histeris karna temannya itu berhasil mendapatkan edisi terbaru.

Sepertinya Jaejoong berubah drastis. -_-

Sedangkan Junsu dan Junho terkekeh pelan melihat kedua temannya itu yang terlihat akrab saat ini.

berterimakasihlah pada Anime dan Manga su.

Karna kedua sahabatmu kini akur. Wkwk (abaikan xD)

"min, bolehkan kalau aku meminjamnya?" ucap namja cantik itu memohon.

"tidak. Jika kau ingin meminjamnya kau harus menukarnya dengan komik yang kau punya" ucapnya sembari memberikan sebuah syarat. ._.

itu syarat yang sangat aneh.

Aku baru tau kalau bocah ini selain suka makan ia selalu memberi alasan yang aneh. Batinnya kesal.

"baiklah! Besok akan kubawakan komik yang aku punya. Semuanya!" ucap namja cantik itu mantab.

Changmin mengangguk cepat lalu berhenti menatap namja cantik itu tak percaya saat namja cantik itu berkata

"tapi aku tidak mungkin membawa semuanya min, terlalu banyak dan mungkin berat" guman namja cantik itu.

"memangnya sebanyak apa jae?" taya junho tiba-tiba.

Seketika ia menoleh pada namja cool itu.

"entahlah.." ucapnya seraya membayangkan kamarnya yang penuh dengan komik.

"mungkin 5 rak, itupun aku ingin menambahkan satu rak lagi karna sudah penuh"

mata junsu dan junho melotot tak percaya yang dikatakan namja cantik itu.

Sedangkan namja berwajah kekanakan itu berbinar.

Sepertinya ia sangat senang.

Mereka asik dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Mengacuhkan mata usang yang mengawasi mereka dari luar jendela.

"hei. Yun. Kau sedang apa?" tanya namja berwajah chubby itu pada sahabatnya.

"sedang mengawasi seseorang" guman namja tampan itu.

Yoochun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Ia mendesah pendek karna melihat sahabatnya yang sedang serius itu.

Sesaat ia mempunyai ide.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Yunho.

Mata musangnya memicing tajam.

Sementara namja chubby itu hanya mengerlingkan sebelah matanya menggoda Yunho.

Bel tanda pulang bebunyi.

Seperti biasa Jaejoong dan Junsu pulang bersama.

Seketika langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati mata musang itu menatapnya tajam.

Junsu hanya mealmbaikan tangannya pada namja chubby itu yang berjalan bersama sahabatnya.

Ia berbalik menatap namja cantik yang kini tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kedua namja itu sudah dekat dengan junsu.

Namja cantik itu menundukkan kealanya dalam.

"hai suie, apakah kau keberatan jika kita pulang bersama?" tanya namja chubby itu pada kekasihnya.

"tentu" ucap amja imut itu lirih.

Sepasang kekasih itupun asyik berbicara mengacuhkan kedua orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

Sepertinya rencana Yoochun berhasil.

Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan dibelakang Junsu dan Yoochun.

Namun tidak ada yang berminat untuk mengawali pembicaraan.

Hanya terdengar suara derap kaki dan ocehan milik teman mereka.

"Yun,aku minta maaf karna harus berpisah disini. Aku ingin pergi dengan junsu" ucapnya dengan wajah yang menyesal.

"Yunho hyung, kau tidak keberatankan jika mengatar joongie?" tanya junsu tiba-tiba.

Sepertinya Junsu membantu rencana yoochun.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Ia hanya mengangguk.

Ia tak mengerti dengan hatinya.

Ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan jalan pikirannya.

Dua orang itu telah pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang saling mengatupkan bibir masing-masing.

'Yunho POV'

Bicaralah, aku mohon.

Ia sejak tadi tidak berbicara.

aku menghentikan langkahku.

Membuat nya membatnya mengalihkan pandangannya menatapku.

Aku tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan itu.

"tidak bisakah kau bicara?" ucapku lirih.

Ia menautkan kedua alisnya.

Itu terihat lucu.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku mengejar langkahnya.

"kenapa kau diam saja?"

"padahal aku selalu melihatmu berbicara"

oh Shit!

Kenapa bibirku tidak bisa diam?.

Rutukku dalam hati.

Ia yang tadinya memandang lurus kedepan kini ia menatapku tajam.

Oh tidak! Ini salahmu sendiri Jung!

Beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

Lihatlah, ia semakin terlihat cantik.

Aku hampir tidak bisa menahan tubuhku untuk tidak memeluknya.

"apa kau selalu mengawasiku?" ucapnya bertanya disela tawanya.

Aku tersenyum kikuk.

Oh Shit.

Aku menjadi salah tingkah sekarang.

'Yunho POV End'

Apa kalian tau apa yang terjadi dengan namja tampan itu? Entahlah.

Hari ini sangat berbeda.

Ia menuju ke kelas namja cantik yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung masuk kedalam kelas X-1 yang menjadi kelas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedang asik bertengkar dengan Changmin masalah komiknya yang hampir saja raip di bawa namja jakung itu pulang hari ini.

"yak! Hyung bukankah kemarin kau yang berjanji meminjamkan komik-komik itu padaku?" ucap namja jakung itu kesal.

"aku tidak akan meminjamkan mu komik ini jika kau tidak membawa komik edisi baru itu" ucapnya tak mau kalah.

Junsu menyenggol Jaejoong dan memberi isarat jika ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

Jaejoong menoleh menatap namja imut itu.

Matanya seolah bertanya pada Junsu.

Bibir mungil namja imut itu bergerak tanpa suara.

Seolah mengerti ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Menatap sosok naja tampan yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, temui aku di taman belakang sekolah setelah pulang sekolah"

dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menghilang dari pandangan namja cantik itu.

Changmin berdehem membuat namja cantik itu sadar dari lamunannya.

"jadi, apa hyung akan meminjamkan komik-komik itu pada ku?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"baiklah-baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai aku melihat ada tekukan disetiap kertasnya, arra? " jawabannya membuat mata changmin berbinar.

"siap!" ucap namja jakung itu semangat.

"su, sepertinya hari ini kaa tidak bisa pulang bersama lagi" ucapnya seraya mmenghela nafas pendek.

"gwaenchana joongie, ini lebih penting " ucapnya lembut seraya tersenyum.

Padahal hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu membeli buku. Batinnya.

TENG TENG TENG~~

Bel pulang berbunyi.

Setelah berdoa mereka dengan segera keluar dari kelas masing-masing.

"Jonggie aku duluan ne.." ucap namja imut itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih belum ia bereskan sedari tadi.

Semua murid melangkah menuju gerbang untuk pulang, namun berbanding terbalik dengan namja cantik yang sekarang ini melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju taman belakang milik sekolahnya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan pintu menuju taman belakang halaman sekolah.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang membuatnya batal pergi berasama junsu ke toko buku.

Pandangannya tertuju pasa sosok yang kini tengah duduk di atas bangku kayu dibawah rindangnya pohon cemara.

"ada apa aku menyuruhkukemari?" ucap jaejoong ketus.

Ia masih merasa kesal karna tidak bisa pergi dengan junsu hari ini.

"cepatlah katakan yang ingin kau katakan" lanjutnya.

Ia mendengus kesal karna namja tampan itu masih diam dan hanya menatapnya.

Yunho berdiri dihadapan namja cantik itu.

Ia menagkup wajah namja cantik itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"dengar. Aku hanya kan berkata sekali kalau sebenarnya..."

"tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin berkata jujur pada mu" ucanya memotong.

Ia melepaskan wajahnya dari tangkupan namja tampan itu.

"aku sangat kesal padamu karna telah membuatku gagal untuk pergi bersama junsu hari ini" lanjutnya.

Namja tampan itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar itu.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" ucap namja cantik itu mencebilkan bibirnya kesal.

"tunggu, hanya karna itu kau kesal padaku?" ucap nya bertanya pada namja cantik itu.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah namja cantik itu.

Kini jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

CUP

Namja tampan itu mencuri ciuman dari bibir namja cantik itu.

Mata Jaejoong melebar.

Ia tidak percaya.

Ini ciuman pertamanya kau tau?

Dan terlebih ia dicium oleh orang yang ia sukai.

Perutnya terasa melilit, dan jantungnya searasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya.

"aku mencintaimu" bisiknya ditelinga Jaejoong. Ia kembali menatap sosok cantik yang telah merebut hantinya itu.

"aa..aku juga mencintaimu" ucapnya gugup.

Ia segera menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannnya.

Yunho menarik kekasih barunya itu kedalam rengkuhannya.

Sesekali ia mengecup puncak kepala namja cantik itu.

"yak! Changmin! Kenapa kau tidak menepati janji mu eoh?" teriak jaejoong lantang.

Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Junho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karna tingkah dua orang itu yang sangat aneh.

End

Xiahahaha!/ngakakakbarengyunyoosuho/ xD.

Bagaimanakah fanfic ini? gajekah? Pasti gaje. Wkwk

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau baca fanfic yang sangat gaje ini. jika kalian bekenan meninggalkan jejak, silakan komen. Saya tidak memaksa untuk komen. Menerima kritik dan saran. ^_^

Dilarang COPAST, memPlagiat karna ini jerih payah saya (pede amat yak? Emang siapa yang mau copas?) dilindungi UUD pasal 90 ayat 95. Wkwk.

Ok. sampai jumpa lagi. /bow/ :D


End file.
